RWBY's Creed
by DragonLordNew52
Summary: Ruby: Nothing Is Weiss: True Blake: Everything is Yang: Permitted An Alternate Universe where the RWBY characters are changed and the plot follows an Assassin's Creed Way of story I'm horrible at descriptions
1. Chapter 1: Nothing Is True

Disclaimer: There is a big chance that characters would appear OOC as i'm not great with fanfiction and keeping characters in character. Grimm won't exist however Faunus will still be there as they'll be important in the long run. So with this you can expect Salem to be human and has a different design than her canon counterpart although it'll be hard to explain her appearance.

Chapter 1: Nothing Is True

"They're dead aren't they, Qrow?" Ozpin, the Vale Brotherhood's Mentor asked just standing, looking out towards the city below them with only his mug in his hand. His expression was a mix of acceptance, shock and denial, yet it was only one expression, that of rage. "Yeah, they stayed to give us time to escape, well it was Oobleck who actually stayed but Port wanted to help but it resulted in their deaths by that Cinder chick" Qrow stood next to him, it was around this time that he would be drinking but it wasn't the time nor the place for such an event. "Hm, this day has been going from bad to worse on the fly" The master Assassin Goodwitch told her two fellow brothers, she took off her glasses for a moment before putting them back on looking at them along with her partner Peach standing in the center of their Mentor's Office.

"If only Cinder wasn't there!" Peach's outburst shook their ears and Ozpin turned to notice how Peach was feeling about the endeavor, she was angry much more than they were. 2 days ago they had a mission, an operation they called the Cold Fall, the main goal? To kill Jacques Schnee, the Templar with the rank of Commander. If they had successfully killed him, the Templars definitely would've lost their greatest economic source but sadly such a disadvantage was only a idea, an idea that failed miserably.

"This mission was indeed a failure. We lost two valuable friends however we can't let their deaths be in vain. They sacrificed their lives so that we could continue our work to defeat the Templars, to stop their plan of control, to free the world and create peace. We must continue" The white haired mentor sat down in his seat and kept his strong composure, the assassins with him noticed and calmed themselves, ready for their next set of orders. "What will you have us do, Mentor?" Glynda asked him. "Well for starters i want you to stay here and keep track of the assassins here and help them hone their skills. Qrow i want you out there in the field to kill any templars you come across, also while you're at it, try to get your sister to return to us, she's a valuable ally" He turned to Qrow noticing that he disappeared and turned to Peach. "Peach" he said in a rather soothing, and compassionate manner. She stood straight and awaited his orders, "I know you wish to grieve after the mission's failure however i need you to go and find Ex-Assassin Taiyang Xiao Long and ask for his permission to recruit his daughters into our fold" His tone was a bit deeper when he mentioned Taiyang but soon became normal yet again, Peach nodded and ran out leaving in the elevator.

"Ozpin, are you sure that's wise?" Glynda asked interestingly, "I mean Taiyang of all people is protective of his daughters. Asking for his daughters seems like a death sentence of all things right?" The only answer out of Ozpin was, "I know"

Elsewhere in an unknown location was the Brotherhood's Sworn Enemy. The Templars.

"Hey boss? Did you see how i took them out? I bet they were scared shitless!" a young templar Exclaimed. "Oh please Mercury, you couldn't scare anyone" another laughed at his comment leading to an argument. "Both of you shut up!" their boss, Cinder Fall, Master Templar of the Order was waiting for the grandmaster's arrival. "Thank god you told them to zip it, I thought i was going to have to do it myself, Cinder" Watts, another Master Templar said to her. Cinder scoffed and Watts smirked with the others along with them staying quiet. Soon the large door to the throne room they inhabited was opened and through it was the Grandmaster of the Templars, Salem.

She walked through going past them and sat on her rich ebony chair looking at everyone with a small smile. "Thank you for waiting, I was busy contemplating on our next move, however i wish to congratulate Cinder and her subordinates with the success of stopping the Assassin's Plan and an extra congratulations to them for killing two Assassins, two who have been a pain to deal with in my past" She smiled and nodded to them in which Mercury & Emerald Simultaneously said thank you but looked at each other in animosity. "Their success is good and all but I wish to get this meeting over with, the White Fang can't run itself. No disrespect to you of course, Grandmaster" a woman of dark skin placed her right leg over her left and leaned back on her seat, decorated with feathers and a tiger cloak.

"Why of course Ms. Khan, With the failure of the Assassin's Greatest Goal, I believe that we can take greater advanced against them. So i will give you orders until I have a new great plan for our conquest of order and peace in this troubled society. Firstly Cinder & her subordinates will stay here as they'll be a definite target for the Assassins and will deal with trouble if attacked"

"But we won't have much trouble, I mean we dealt with them easily when they attacked Mr. Schnee, I'm sure we can handle anyone that comes at us" Mercury stated with pride and confidence, "Don't think that killing Assassins and fighting off one Master Assassin makes you an expert, brat. You're still too green" Another Master Templar lectured him greatly with that statement alone and caused his silence. "Well said Hazel, he's right Mr. Black, even though you have some skill, you're still too inexperienced and being inexperienced can cost you your life. However, back to the matter at hand, Cinder and her subordinates will stay with me until i allow them to leave. Watts will go to Atlas and meet with Jacques to discuss strategy, both economic and militaristic. Hazel will leave with Sienna Khan to keep her safe then will head to both Jacques and Watts and guard them. Sienna Khan, all you need to do is just increase your influence on the faunus of Remnant. I've already sent Tyrian on his mission, he'll kill any Assassin and supporters they have.

They all nodded and everyone stood up. "Our victory is at hand and soon we'll have the other 3 Pieces Of Eden. Once we have them our goal of peace, stability and order shall come to fruition. Watch each other's backs, stay safe and keep your conviction solid, the Assassin's may have conviction but what we lack in conviction, we make up for in strength. May the father of understanding guide us"

Everyone followed her and repeated their phrase, May the father of understanding guide us

I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction, I will be planning much more chapters and i'm hoping to end it at possibly 24 but could continue past that with Seasons. I'm still in the creation stage so comment down below what you want in the series and i'll consider it.

Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted


	2. Chapter 2: Our Brotherhood

"I wonder if he'll even allow his children to join, hell i don't even know much about him and i'm being sent. Well there's no use arguing about it now" Peach continued to run across Vale's rooftops hoping to make it to the port. While running she saw a blonde boy, around 17 in her guess, being attacked by 2 muggers, she stopped and went down to help him and confronted them. "Who the hell do you think you are?" one of them, the tallest of them, he was holding the boy grabbing his shirt and all Peach did was put on her hood and released her Hidden Blade. "The hell?" the other one said and took a step back while the taller one let go of the boy and ran at her with a pocket knife. Peach swiftly dodges it and pushes his arm away letting her hidden blade pierce his neck, within a split second he fell and she grabbed the pocket knife in the air throwing it at the other man landing it right in his face.

Peach took a breather and walked away only after looking at the boy and nodded turning away and climbing onto a building next to her. The boy called out to her and she turned to see him shocked, "who are you?" was his words, filled with shock and she smiled. "I'm from a group that is dedicated to keeping people safe and free. If you wish to join, just visit the tallest tower in Vale and just ask. Now if you may excuse me, I have somewhere to go" He blinked and Peach was gone continuing to head to the port and made it, she walked to the harbormaster and gave him a slip of paper. He nodded in understanding and she ran onto the next ship to Patch. The ship took off and she went to the deck and looked out at the sea and slouched in a carefree manner, looking only at the fish passing by, she was contemplating, wondering about

"Your Failure?"

She quickly turned around and her eyes widened at the appearance of the voice, it was none other than Tyrian, the Templar Order's Assassin Hunter. "Tyrian Callows!" She released her hidden blade and immediately dodged his seemingly instant gunshots from his gun while he laughed in anxiousness. She took shelter behind a crate until she heard him reload, she looked over but fell noticing him shoot with his other gun. She took out a small dust crystal and when she heard a click she went over the crate and threw the dust crystal at him causing an explosion of smoke. She attacked landing multiple hits but most didn't cause much as he was blocking regardless of the smokescreen. He kicked her away and now she was out of the smoke hitting the crate with her back. Tyrian grinned and dashed at her trying to slash at her, she dodges but he gives her a right high kick and manages to cut her with his stinger which staggers her. He giggles and grabs her neck with his left hand planting her on the side of the ship and brings his right arm up ready to strike.

"STOP!" A familiar voice to Peach was heard, They both turned and Peach was shocked to see the young blonde that she saved and using the moment she used her hidden blade and inserted the blade into Tyrian's neck and threw him over her and into the ocean leaving him in the sea while the ship began heading to Patch. The boy came to her and helped to place her on the ground near a crate in which she held her stomach covering her wound. "Thank you, young man, if you didn't come here, who knows what damage he might've done" She winced in pain and hopefully relaxed to ease her pain. "No worries" was his reply, "Actually what are you doing on this ship, Mr?- "Jaune Arc, I saw you and I was hoping to truly thank you and snuck aboard the ship and saw you fighting that strange guy" Peach sighed and asked for him to sit down, "Look this is going to sound strange but since we have time and considering how my group is faring, I'm going to tell you something you probably won't believe" Peach began to tell Jaune, the history of everything.

 _ **X Time Later, The ship arrived at Patch, Now Peach & Jaune are heading to the home of Ex-Assassin Taiyang Xiao Long**_

"Will Mr. Xiao Long allow it?" Jaune asked, "I've been asking myself that ever since i got the mission to find him in the first place" They both continued walking and saw a cabin in the woods, they both make it to the entrance, Jaune stood back behind her and Peach stood tall and took a breath of air before knocking and waiting silently for the Ex-Assassin. The door opened and they saw a girl with long blonde hair with lavender eyes looking at them. "Can i help you?" the girl was polite in stature and Peach spoke up immediately. "I'm here to speak with your father, It's urgent business, Tell him that Ozpin requires his assistance, he'll know what it means" she stated clearly and precise hopeful that it would work and it was successful, a success that would've worked for the failed mission. She nodded and closed the door, they heard footsteps and a man who they heard with his loud footsteps as if he was angry. They both looked at each other and took a few steps back as the door reopened and saw a man with blonde hair looking at them with a bit of animosity.

"I will not allow it" was all he said and he immediately closed the door, She sighed and knocked again. "Go away" she continued to knock and Taiyang got out of the house and closed the door ready to deal with them. "Look sir, we need more recruits, our latest mission has failed and we feel that the brotherhood- "No! I specifically retired and I'm not coming back, _and_ my daughters are out of the question!" his voice boomed, similar to that of a lion. "But sir- "NO!"

The noise drew the attention of his daughters who looked out the window to see what was going on. "Hey Yang, what's going on" Yang's little sister was with her and they were both curious at who the stranger outside their home was. "I don't know but the guy with that stranger is cute wouldn't you agree?" Yang winked at her cinnamon roll of a sister while she just frowned at the comment. They then saw them get into an argument and saw the stranger look at them. "Woah, that girl..she looks like Master- "No, Yang! Ruby! Get away from the windows now!" His order was absolute, they disappeared and Peach began to leave. "Alright, we'll leave, Jaune let's go, This mission was a failure" they both went and Taiyang returned to the house. "Hey dad who was that?" Yang was curious but Taiyang was furious. "No one important"

 **4 Hours Later, 7pm**

Jaune & Peach were sitting down under some trees, they were resting, trying to figure out their next move. They heard rustles of leaves and she released her hidden blade but stopped when she saw the two daughters of Taiyang, Yang Xiao Long & Ruby Rose. "This is a surprise. Why are you here?" she asked, "I would like to ask you guys the same thing" Yang smirked and Peach smiled but sat back down signaling the two of them to do the same. "I'll inform you then like I did with Jaune here" Jaune gave a small wave and Peach started. "I'm an Assassin from the Vale Brotherhood, we are protectors of Freedom who fight against our sworn enemy, The Templars"

"Templars?" Ruby was astounded by it, "Yes the Templars, They are quite easy to recognize, anyone with power and control is likely a templar or somewhat affiliated with them to some level, very rarely do we have a powerful man or woman who isn't with the Templars" Peach looked at the two of them and this time Yang spoke up. "So if that's the case then wouldn't that mean Jacques Schnee is a Templar?"

"Exactly, he's in their ranks however he isn't near the top of the food chain, more like around the middle" Peach looked towards them and continued, "Aside from that they are pretty powerful and us Assassins try to beat them, we just recently had a mission that failed and lost some assassins so I was sent to ask Taiyang for the permission to recruit you two although he declined" Peach looked disappointed until she looked at the two girls yet again and smiled. "You wanna know something?" Ruby & Yang stared at her and Peach spoke "You two are like copies of your mothers"

"Our moms?" Yang asked, Jaune looked interestingly as Peach looked astonished, "Yeah, you guys look just like Ex-Master Assassin Raven & Former Master Assassin Summer" Little did Peach know, this was a revelation that changed the two girl's lives forever.

 _ **A/N: Peach is immune to Tyrian's Venom. I think this can be possible as Tyrian has killed numerous assassins and so the brotherhood would've likely made somewhat of an antidote to make people Immune although it still hurts them. Also Semblances will not exist to make it more realistic and this will be paced somewhat slowly so, yeah.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation

Chapter 3: Initiation

"I find it odd that you've never heard of your mother's roles as Assassins" Peach stood up, Ruby and Yang were both surprised, expressions filled with anxiousness somewhat like puppies waiting for a treat. "What were the like!? Did you know them? Why did dad keep this from us?!" Questions filled with extreme excitement came upon her and Jaune just scooted backwards while he was still sitting. "Um, well I did know them at least for a time, never had enough time to bond with them, At the time i was only an Assassin and wasn't a Master. They were busy on missions, Summer was quite kind and caring whenever I met her. Raven was pretty arrogant and serious, she liked doing big jobs and getting the glory for them but still held onto justice" Peach was close to stammering, "Your father probably kept this from you since your parents were in the brotherhood and that would lead to your recruitment. Your mothers both had not the greatest fates, Summer died on a mission, well That's what they say but I don't believe it, she's too skilled to get taken down. Raven just left for who knows how long" Ruby and Yang settled down and Peach got up again, "Anyways i think it's time we leave"

 _ **A/N: Sorry i really wanted to cut this off and continue, if you don't like it please critique it so that I can try and change it to make it fit better.**_

 _ **Elsewhere at Vale**_

"Keep running we need to make sure that we make it to the Headquarters in case Tyrian is still alive and attacks!" Peach ran forward to the north, "Whose Tyrian?" Ruby asked, "He's basically an Assassin Assassin" Jaune's fatigue toned answer got Ruby's attention which helped until another question but from Yang was asked. "Where are we going?" Jaune stared and began sweating much more than usual while Ruby went forward and was by Peach's side. "So it seems that Ruby is fast, Yang has stamina, It seems that these two are more useful than you are, Jaune" Peach laughed along with the other two joined in, "Right, much more..useful" Jaune replied back. They stopped and met a large building, it was a moderately sized building with gates around it, the gates were laced with wires that were electrified by some lightning dust. There was also one large tower where they saw a man with white hair looking down upon them and walking away. The gate opened and they walked in however Peach stopped the three of them and turned to them, "Look you three, once you walk in here your lives will change forever. Are you sure you wish to continue?"

"Yep" was Ruby's answer

"Yeah" was Yang's answer

"Well we're here aren't we" was Jaune's answer

Peach nodded and they headed inside with the gate closing behind them. Walking through the three new recruits saw how small it was and when going into the building they were treated with a surprise look. It was quite new looking, waxed but sturdy flooring, Around them had flags bearing the Assassin's Signature Symbol and they went through a hallway with pictures of Assassins. "Each Assassin you seen in these picture frames have done something to recognizable, It's like a hall of fame for Assassin" her voice echoed through the hall and the girls looked around looking at many of them until they reached the elevator door at the end. They got in and Peach pressed the button with the "M" Insignia. "What's that button?" Jaune asked curiously,

"The Mentor"

They went up and when the elevator opened they turned around to see a man sitting down and drinking from a mug. Peach walked forward and kneeled with the three recruits following suit, "Peach I see you were successful and you brought us Jaune Arc which is a great bonus. "Wait you know me, Sir?" Jaune looked up and Ozpin smiled at him, "Yep, Your father helped me at a time and so I've kept track of him to keep him safe so I know about you" Ozpin took a sip from his mug filled with coffee. "You can thank General Ironwood for that" The Assassin Mentor continued. Peach stopped kneeling and stood straight and looked at Ozpin with seriousness and preparation for her next mission as if there hasn't ever been a break. "Well considering that the Vale Brotherhood is lacking in manpower I've decided that I'll skip the usual training, Experience is a far better method of teaching than an obstacle course"

"Are you suggesting that you want me to take them on missions, Mentor?" Peach was a little concerned but it was mostly from her instincts. "Yes, while it may be unorthodox especially for us, I prefer that we have Assassins ready and proper training would take much too long. We don't know when the Templars will strike, they could hit now or tomorrow, taking them out will allow for both training and a possible escape from Templars" Ozpin put down his mug and looked towards the computer on his desk and began to email a known associate. "I see, well then I will go and find a mission that'll fit us sir!" Peach stated, Ozpin nodded and Peach left immediately and the three looked at her. "You three" they turned to him who was fixated on the email. "I want you three to go down and into the courtyard. Normally we would've had Oobleck and Port to introduce you into the Brotherhood but sadly they are no longer here and you've probably have already been informed. Anyways go and meet with our two other Assassins, they are still new but they have a year of experience at most" They nodded to him and they went to the elevator pushing the button to head to the ground floor.

"It seems like this Assassin business is the real deal" Yang gloated and put her hands on the back of her head. Ruby looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, it seems different than the movies, I wonder what weapons they use, I really want the one on Peach's wrist, it looks so cool" Ruby giggled and jumped a little bit. The door opened and they walked through the hallway "Well from what I see it lets out a blade from the wrist and seems great for concealment. We'll probably get one when he are more trained and have more experience- "Nerd" Yang interrupted him and Jaune frowned, "I'm not a nerd, I'm just really smart" he told her with pride. "That's still a nerd Jaune" Ruby retorted. "But I- *sigh* Fine i'm a nerd, happy now?" The three of them went outside the entrance door and looked around seeing a courtyard to their left seeing 2 females figures. One was wearing glasses and had a brown jacket with a white hood, the other had bunny ears sticking upward with just a brown jacket with a yellow hood that seemed to have two holes in them. "It looks like they're our Seniors" Yang said to her newly formed teammates. "So you guys just joined?" the three of them heard a voice with a unique accent and saw that the bunny eared girl was waving at them and the one next to her was staring with delight. 'Does her ears allow her hear from here?' Jaune was a bit shy but was the first to walk towards them and the rest did the same.

"I'm surprised that we have new recruits though it makes sense with the mission failure after all" the bunny eared girl made a small laugh then scratched her head. "I keep hearing about the mission failure, what was so bad about it?" Yang sat down after her comment and started to stroke her long hair, The other senior assassin took off her glasses and started to clean them. "The mission was something that was sorta planned for 5 years, Jacques is what's keeping the Atlesian Military from attacking and is what's keeping the Atlas Brotherhood away and is increasing the power that the Templar's hold. Killing him was a big deal" The Assassin with sunglasses stretched and got up to leave, "Velvet, I'll be heading down to town for some shopping, you mind letting Glynda know?" Coco asked her partner, "Yep"

She walked away and Velvet turned to the new recruits, "Don't mind Coco, the mission was hard on everyone" Velvet told them, "no shit" Yang replied, "Language!" Ruby whacked Yang on her noggin and pouted. "I'm Jaune"

Somewhere else was Glynda who was walking around and enjoying the scenery, the grass was green and the sky was blue with a single white bird flying and coming down to her. It went on her arm and she took off a piece of paper on it's leg and it read _Reinforcements are coming._

"Let's hope your daughter can make a difference, Ghira"

 _ **A/N: I hope i didn't rush too much, I wanted to get the three into the brotherhood and I did introduce the CFVY team well half of them. I won't make them throw away like their canon counterparts, instead i will develop them. Aside from that I do plan on adding more, JNPR/SSSN will come later. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will take a break, maybe just a few days, I do have my outlines for chapters 4-6 all done so everything will be fine. See ya later! :P**_


	4. Chapter 4: Reports

Chapter 4: Reports

"High Leader Kahn, here's the latest reports of the White Fang Branch in Vacuo, it would seem that there is a loss of control, it's complete- "chaos, I know, I don't need it repeated to me" Sienna was on her throne, reading the reports, it was the 5th report from Vacuo, normally she would've had more reports but unfortunately Vacuo doesn't take kind to her cause even without Assassin Influence.

"Yes madam, I'm sorry, Also Vale Branch Leader Adam has requested to speak with you, he says that it's urgent, It has possibly something to do with the Shadow Assassin" The White Fang Envoy got up from kneeling and walked off while Sienna sat there contemplating to herself in the large corridors. "So, he needs to speak with me..fine then" she got up and walked down her steps out of the main hall, she got to the doors and pushed them open. Walking past many Faunus, she felt pride in it, for years even past her recruitment into the templars she had been fighting for Faunus Equal Rights in her own way and now she was almost there a push away. She looked up and saw herself in front of the Vale Branch Quarters and in front of the entrance was Adam's trusted lieutenants, the Albain brothers: Corsac Fennec.

"Corsac, Fennec, I was told that Adam wishes to speak with me?" they looked at her and nodded, "Yes, he says it's with extreme importance that you meet with him" Corsac opened the door for her and she stepped in seeing Adam leaned on a wall looking at her. She stopped and a moment of silence gave way and Adam kneeled before her, "Thank you for meeting with me, High Leader" Adam told her and he heard her breathe heavily. "How many this time?"

"12, 4 at one base and the rest at another, As always she was quick and silent, made sure to attack at night and took out all the lights then blinded the rest, only one survivor remained as he overslept. I am having him deal with a small punishment, I only wish that I could be there to.."

"I hear regret in your tone, I didn't recommend you to my superior just so you could feel regretful of it. The faunus need equality and the Order is the best group for the job. The Assassins believe that Freedom is what can create a peaceful and just society however Freedom of Speech is one of those freedoms, one that can cause our race to grow angry, When i was younger i felt like I was the only one who noticed the horribleness of human nature but I saw others and together we banded ourselves Faunus and made the White Fang. Was I regretful? Never and neither should you" She glared at him and he nodded back to her and she walked off going past the Albains. Soon after she left, Adam came up to them. "Will we still go as planned, Sir?" Fennec asked as he saw that Adam although his upper face was covered, his mouth was still there and was different as if he had drank water after a year in the sand. "No, not yet, I still have my doubts, let's go, we need to find the Shadow Assassin and take our revenge then hopefully by then I'll make up my mind" The two fox faunus followed Adam's lead as they went out of the headquarters.

'Peace' Sienna was walking back to the throne room before she stopped in her tracks and looked at her right hand in which she saw the templar ring, under that however, was a burn mark, a mark which she remembered but looked away hoping to get rid of any regretful thoughts, these thoughts would make her a hypocrite and she knew it. She wanted to get rid of these thoughts then she remembered the small but good conversation she had with Hazel

 _"Hazel, Do you truly think that Salem and the Templars seek peace or do you think they are like the many other powerful people in history and just want control?"_

 _"I don't know, all I know is that i joined them because they were closest path to peace and they were the path with the least amount of bloodshed"_

 _"Interesting"_

 _"Don't mention it"_

Sienna continued her walk as many White Fang members walked by and greeted her with respect and courtesy. She moved to a balcony and sighed to herself.

"Here to kill me or negotiate with me?" She turned to her left and saw the assassin sitting on a chair. "I just want to talk" was the Assassin's Reply.

"One of these days you'll die trespassing here"

"I'll take my chances"

"Then it's your death wish...Kali"

The two of them stared at each other and Kali was the one to break the silence, "You should leave the Templars before it's too late, I don't want to kill you when the time comes" Kali hoped to see something, a hopeful answer but saw that Sienna was just staring at the forests outside and got out of the chair with one foot on the balcony then turned back before doing a leap of faith to escape. Sienna made a soft breath of air before clenching her fists and touching the templar symbol on the ring. "I'm sorry old friend, this has been my choice and I won't think of changing it now, there's no going back, The Templars are my family now and we'll create a truly peaceful future, Goodbye Master Assassin Belladonna, starting today our friendship is finally over" Sienna walked off and went back into the base, she opened the door seeing 3 White Fang Members kneeling in front of her throne. She walked around them and sat down, crossing one leg over the other and prepared for the fated battle ahead.

"Yuma, Trifa, Ilia, are you ready for your next mission?"

"Yes High Leader Kahn" they said in synchronization.

"Your next mission, Find Kill The Master Assassin….Kali...Belladonna"

 **A/N: I hoped to give some Templars aside from Tyrian some development, Tyrian is clearly a murderer but I hope to give him his own unique chapter perhaps later. I hope you liked how I characterized Sienna, I hoped to give her a unique aspect of Regret, It's hard to really write her character given how she hasn't had enough screen time. Ilia, Yuma, Trifa will be a joy to write about. This fanfic could last over 50 chapters given on how much time will be needed to take down one Templar. You have any ideas that you want me to implement? It can be ships, plotlines, character interactions, etc. I hope you enjoyed this chapter also I decided to give you guys some additional information on the sides:**

Group Information:

Assassins So Far:

Ozpin: Mentor(active/alive)(45 years old)

Glynda: Master(active/alive)(42 years old)

Peach: Master(active/alive)(37 years old)

Oobleck: Veteran(deceased)(died at 40 years old)

Port: Veteran(deceased)(died at 68 years old)

Coco: Assassin(active/alive)(18 years old)

Velvet: Assassin(active/alive)(18 years old)

Ruby: Recruit(active/alive)(15 years old)

Yang: Recruit(active/alive)(17 years old)

Jaune: Recruit(active/alive)(17 years old)

Blake: Assassin(active/alive)(17 years old)

Qrow: Master(active/alive)(42 years old)

Taiyang: Master(former/alive)(42 years old)

Summer: Master(unknown)(29? At Death?)

Raven: Master(former/alive)(42 years old)

Ghira: Mentor(active/alive)(47 years old)

Kali: Master(active/alive)(45 years old)

Templars So Far:

Salem: Grandmaster(active/alive)(41 years old)

Cinder: Master(active/alive)(21 years old)

Emerald: Knight(active/alive)(17 years old)

Mercury: Knight(active/alive)(17 years old)

Adam: Commander(active/alive)(20 years old)

Watts: Master(active/alive)(52 years old)

Hazel: Master(active/alive)(40 years old)

Tyrian: Master(active/alive)(39 years old)

Sienna: Master(active/alive)(43 years old)

Corsac: Advisor(active/alive)(36 years old)

Fennec: Advisor(active/alive)(36 years old)

Jacques: Commander(active/alive)(48 years old)


	5. Chapter 5: An Important Mission

Chapter 5: An Important Mission

"Listen up we need to talk with this guy and get the usual report, His name is Junior and he's somewhat associated with us, any questions?" Peach looked to her three recruits and saw Ruby raise her hand. "Yeah Ruby?"

"Who is Junior?

"Isn't he a little old to be called Junior?"

"What do we need to talk to him about?"

"First off, Ruby, Junior is a guy who runs a nightclub and gathers information and he has two female guards who are quite skilled. Yang, I know it sounds stupid but it's his name, don't question it and to answer your question Jaune, Our mission is to simply go to Junior's Nightclub, ask him the latest news and leave to report what we learned to the Mentor" Peach tightened her hidden blade and took out 3 small boxes from a chest and gave them to her recruits. "Put them on, I wouldn't give you them this early however Mentor Ozpin says that if you're to become more experienced Assassins then you'll need the weapons that make the Assassin" The three of them opened the boxes showing a brown leather hidden blade and a pistol. Their reactions were diverse: Ruby was giggling with excitement, Yang was grinning and Jaune was just nervous at the sight of it. "Hopefully you've been paying attention at how I use it. Also before you put them on, there's something I need to bring up" They all turned to her.

"Are you three comfortable with killing a human being?"

"They all gulped, they were beginning to sweat. None had thought of it before, such a thing was an utmost requirement and yet they felt like it was just optional. "I..I can try" They all turned to be surprised that Ruby was the one to say it. Yang nodded along with Jaune doing the same, "Alright but you better not regret it. Regret can cause your death if you're not careful, anyways get ready, we're walking and you guys should put on these cloaks, You won't be getting your Assassin Robes until I think you're ready" They all put on the cloaks and headed out to the city of Vale to Junior's Nightclub. It was around a quarter of an hour before they made it to the club and they spared no time by just walking in and pushing people aside heading to the bar where Junior was stationed.

"Junior, what's the latest report?" Peach asked and unleashed her Hidden Blade shocking her team and Junior. "How did you know?" Junior gasped and took a step back, "A hunch"

"Suddenly gunshots were heard and the team of Assassins took cover as White Fang Members came out of the crowd and Junior ran for it with his two bodyguards following him, "Damn it!, Ruby! Chase after him! If we let him escape then this whole mission was for nothing!" Ruby was a little shook but ran after him with her two blonde comrades getting her back against the numerous gunshots. "Will she be okay?" Yang's worried voice was heard and Peach only responded with "I haven't the slightest clue, you guys signed up and knew the stakes, If anything her speed will allow her to make a quick getaway if she's in trouble!" Peach aimed at a white fang member and shot him between the eyes and Jaune was able to shoot one of them in the shoulder then the knee with him taking the finishing shot at the head. He breathed hard but kept attacking, Yang looked up and saw the disco ball, she shot at it and it fell to the ground causing the remaining white fang members to jump away, using this opportunity she ran at them with her hidden blade released and stabbed them all but had to jump away herself as more White Fang came through the doors which seemed to be the last ones. She was in trouble but they saw nothing but pitch black as the lights all went out.

"They heard only groans and yells along with a piercing blade then the lights turned back on and the three of them saw an Assassin with a dark black and purple robe with small bits of blood on the robes. "Um..thanks" The assassin nodded but looked towards Peach, "Thank you, everyone this is the Shadow Assassin of the Menagerie Brotherhood, It would seem that she's the reinforcements that was sent" Yang's eyes widened. "She's a chick, I thought she was a guy for a while" The Shadow Assassin walked towards Yang and offered a hand which she took thanking her.

Then they heard footsteps and they prepared to fight but saw Ruby with some blood on her face and most covering her hidden blade.

 _Earlier With Ruby_

"Damn it!, Ruby! Chase after him! If we let him escape then this whole mission was for nothing!" Peach's booming voice shook Ruby but she knew she had a job to do and ran after the three targets. She heard gunshots both far and close to her but trusted her team to protect her the best they can and made it into a hallway hearing Junior to the right and saw a bit of red. She dashed as quick as she could and saw they went through a door which was a completely different facility and saw large generators connected to lights all around the area and they were heading towards a vault door some sort but pushed herself releasing her hidden blade.

 _Ruby was swift, she hit the back of the head belonging to a girl in white knocking her out cold._ _She dodged an attack from the girl in red and slammed her into the wall and spun around._ _Junior turned and saw Ruby but tried to block however her hidden blade had hit the area where his heart inhabited._ _The force alone pushed him down, forcing him onto his rear and his back hit the vault door and she stood above him as if she was about to deliver divine judgement._ _"I always thought I was going to die by some drunky not a kid" he coughed as he tried to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't work. He looked up at her and she spoke.._ _"Why did you switch sides?"_ _"I never did, I just took a side offer to off any assassins that came by and unlcuky for me it was Peach of..all people.."_ _Ruby looked at him disappointed, he glared at her and made a smirk. "I hope… He never finished, he died before finishing his sentence and fell to the ground._ _ **Junior, was officially assassinated by Assassin Recruit Ruby Rose in his own nightclub.**_

 _Back to the present_

"Ruby.." Yang looked at someone who was supposed to be her sister but it was like seeing someone else. Her expression was grim and there was a silence. "I was able to assassinate Junior, he never gave up any secrets" Peach looked at her "I also knocked out his bodyguards and tied them up" Peach sighed, "Alright, I want you to.. She heard a vibration in her pockets and noticed that the Mentor was calling her.

"Hello"

"Peach, has Ms. Belladonna reached you?"

"Yes Sir, right in the nick of time, Yang would've been killed if she hadn't arrived"

"My my, Well i'm glad that she's alright, anyways now that you're fine, how did the mission go?"

"Junior turned on us, sold us out. Ruby was able to kill Junior capture his two bodyguards"

"Hm, in that case would you mind if she went on a new mission right away..alone"

They then began to have a conversation and with that the younger assassins came together and Blake introduced herself to Ruby. "Hello I'm Blake, You must be Ruby Rose" Ruby nodded and Yang came to her side. "You alright sis?" Ruby nodded again, "yeah, it all happened in a flash" Yang had a face of worry but took a deep breath and they turned to see Peach was done with her phone call. "It would seem that we need a new criminal source of information and Ozpin wants Ruby to seek out a target who would fit that role. Don't worry, you won't be alone, Coco will accompany you on this task" Peach put away her phone and everyone walked to their superior.

"So who's this target?" Ruby asked Peach.

"ROMAN TORCHWICK YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THEFT OF THE 3rd- Gah!" The cop fell on his back as he almost got shot. "And you're under arrest for making my ears bleed, consider us even" Roman walked away with his cane in tow and the cop got up and shot at him but it never made contact as it hit an umbrella. The umbrella moved away revealing a short girl with pink/brown/white hair and she smirked then stepped aside as Roman threw a knife at the cop in the eye, "Oh my Neo, looks like it's an eye for an eye, wouldn't you agree?" Roman looked down at his partner in crime and Neo nodded happily.

They walked away but Roman stopped looking around him, "I've never been stopped by a cop before. I think things are about to get interesting in this boring city of ours" Neo cocked her head sidewards, he noticed and smirked walking away with Neo behind him, she looked behind her and Ruby tightened her hidden blade. The 1st mission has been completed, now, it's time for the 2nd one to begin.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting

Chapter 6: Meeting

Ruby continued to past the streets, she was there for someone, Coco Adel, a senior assassin with more experience than she had. With Tyrian alive there was no doubt that the brotherhood would be on high alert. She continued her search as she made it to the mall, Coco's most common area of retreat, according to Peach. She looked around and saw Coco to her left reading a magazine of a sort and met with her. "Um, hey Coco?" Ruby was a bit stammered speaking to one who never did leave a lasting good impression. "I'm here, let's get going, I have a good idea on where Torchwick is" Coco threw the magazine to the side and walked with Ruby being close behind. Immediately such a mission would be only for one senior assassin but for some odd reason the mentor had a recruit do a mission. Coco was a bit fazed by it although she remembered many of Ozpin's odd decisions. They walked around and stopped at an alleyway with only a garbage dumpster at the far end, "They don't seem to have much of a hideout" Ruby said to her temporary partner, "I know right?" Coco replied.

They walked forward but only after watching around them and once they made it to the dumpster they moved it revealing a small entrance underneath it and went inside. Inside was a small yet well maintained base of operations. Crates were stacked, couches were practically the only good seating and a dart board. The two of them snuck around trying to keep an eye out while staying undetected, then after a few minutes they made it to their target. Roman was sitting on a couch made for one person and a small girl sitting on a crate next to him. Coco got up and kicked a crate making Roman a little shook but his composure returned after seeing her. Ruby got up as well and walked to her side, both of them stared at the thief.

"Well then. Do you mind explaining what you're doin trespassing here?" there was some spite in his tone but easily went away as they spoke. "That's funny coming from a criminal" Coco smirked and Neo fumed at the insultish comment. "Listen Pint Girl, I may be a criminal but I only break specific laws and now explain why you're here?" Coco Ruby looked at one another, Coco gave a nod to Ruby and she spoke up. "We need your help" Ruby looked at him, "My help? Does that mean you're a cop or a criminal like me?"

"Neither, we are something in between, our boss thinks that you're very reliable when it comes to the underworld so we were sent to get your help" Ruby stared at him coldly, something like a different person entirely. "Hm, What if I say no?" Was his next response. "Then you'll- "be ours" Coco turned around and her eyes widened at the Assassin Hunter, Tyrian. The four of them looked him, Roman began to gulp and took a step back with Neo standing in front of him and Tyrian laughed. He dashed at them kicking away their attempted strikes and Ruby got up ready to fight again. "I thought Peach defeated you?" was her response, "Oh no, It would take more than that to defeat me little girl!" He attacked and Coco blocked his attack leading to them attacking one another strike hitting Coco down.

Ruby tried attacking but got slashed with his stinger and he went down to kill the recruit Assassin but moved, dodging a throwing knife. They turned and saw a muscular blonde with two activated hidden blades. "Dad?" Ruby was mystified and Taiyang glared at them both. "I'll deal with you later Ruby! First I'm taking you down Tyrian" He ran at him and Tyrian fought against him dealing a great number of blows, Ruby went to Coco helping her up and saw Roman and Neo running away and chased after them. 'No!' Tyrian thought to himself, he quickly dodged an attack from Taiyang trying to sting with his stinger, Taiyang dodged and grabbed the stinger ready to cut it off but got kicked in the stomach and was pushed away. The scorpion faunus ran at him and kicked trying to get him off balance but all attacks were dodged and blocked. Taiyang countered him with punches to the gut and right side of the face, he managed to get a cut on his opponent's cheek but by doing so got hit with a right uppercut.

Taiyang released his blades yet again attempting to strike but his right blade got caught and was broken, This act was continued by a successful slash with Tyrian's stinger. Taiyang went back holding the slash with his right hand and held up his left arm. Tyrian ran at him but looked to his left and blocked a kick from Coco and took out a dust crystal throwing it at down on the ground causing a cloud of steam and ran out of the hideout. Coco ran after him only stopping at the entrance to the hideout before looking back and saw Ruby appear and shook her head.

Taiyang turned to see Ruby and glared at her but sighed, they both looked at each other for a few seconds until Ruby spoke up but not to Taiyang but Coco. "I lost Roman his associate" Taiyang tried calling out to her but it fell on deaf ears as she kept on talking. "He disappeared in the darkness" He tried again but louder. "I think we should- "RUBY!"His voice was much louder and Ruby was shaken by it and Coco took a step back. "I'll head back to the nest" Coco left the hideout leaving the father and daughter with each other. Ruby looked at Taiyang and they stared at each other yet again, Taiyang made a deep breath before responding again to her.

"You're so much like your Mother"

Roman: Thief(Active/Alive)(34 years old)

Neo: Thief-Protege(Active/Alive)(16 years old)

 _ **A/N: I'll be doing another break working on some more outline. this is by far my shortest chapter ever.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Discussions

Chapter 7: Discussions

"Why did you two leave?" Taiyang paced in front of both his daughters who were sitting in their dorms and were looking down. "We were hoping to..learn about our moms" Yang explained, "And it's not like you were going to tell us anytime soon" she added. Taiyang sighed and sat down on the floor. "Look I never wanted this profession to be something you would know about. Anyways I'm going to talk to Ozpin and once I'm done we're going home"

"But we want to work as Assassins," Ruby told him bluntly, he looked at her oddly and scratched his head even more. "Ruby no!" Ruby pouted at his refusal but Yang helped out as she also wanted to continue this job. "Dad come on, We're helping everyone here, The Templars need to be stopped and it looks like the Assassins need help more than ever"

Taiyang looked at her and walked out with a tranquil yet angry expression and the two girls looked at each other. "Alright Ruby, just don't tell him about Junior alright?" Yang asked her sister, Ruby nodded and the two looked at each other before moving away from each other. Junior's death although it was necessary was something that they knew their father wouldn't accept, they kept quiet about it but Yang even though she never asked, she felt worried about her sister but knew that today was not the right time and the last thing they needed was an angry ex-assassin father.

Through the halls, Taiyang went quickly to the elevator and went to the top without hesitation hoping to get his voice of frustration to him. When the elevator door opened he walked straight to Ozpin with Glynda by his side and slammed the palms of his hands on the desk, it was loud but never fazed his old mentor. "I don't find it wise to make such loud noise," The mentor told him, Taiyang grunted and glared at him. "I told you to not bother me since Summer died Ozpin!"

"And I would have done so if our mission was a success but sadly it was a total failure. We lost two good assassins, Mr. Xiao Long. Your two girls have potential and are very promising" Ozpin said to him in a kind tone but it was short-lived as Taiyang yelled again. "That's not what I'm arguing about! What I'm mad about is the fact that you made them assassins and that one of your assassins almost led Tyrian to my home!" Glynda grabbed his shoulder and Taiyang eased up moving away then all three of them hear the elevator door opening and notice a man in white and with a military uniform. "Oh, I didn't expect to see you here Tai, I would've thought that you were coming back but from the sound of your voice, I would say that's not the case," the man said walking in, he walked in and Taiyang went past him. "I'll stay in the headquarters for awhile but don't think that makes me one of your men again" Taiyang pressed the elevator button and headed down.

"He's certainly changed," the man said, he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Ozpin's desk. "All people do when they experience certain situations, James" Ozpin took out tea and poured some in for his friend and gave it to him who gladly accepted. Glynda stared at the two before speaking, "Mentor Ironwood, Mentor Ozpin, do you wish for me to leave you two alone?"

"I wouldn't" Ironwood replied and Ozpin nodded to it and so she stayed but stood quietly as the discussion began. "I think we should use our piece" Ironwood's comment got Ozpin a bit disappointed and Glynda just looked away. "I know I've asked this many times but it's the only way to find more pieces" His statement was firm and Ozpin just glanced at him before taking a sip from his tea then responded with "Yes, I know, however it isn't something easy. Even I, myself, tried it, we all tried but our will is too weak for such a powerful weapon. It isn't something we can easily use at times like ours" Ozpin told him, he hoped to persuade him against the idea but to no avail. "Even so, You can't deny that it could actually help us defeat the enemy!" he slammed his hand onto the desk but Ozpin was unfazed and continued drinking his coffee. Then there was a ring and Ironwood took out his scroll answering it, stepping away from the desk he began to have a conversation.

"Winter. What is it?" He paused and looked stern, "alright. If that's all then go back to base and wait for me to give new orders" he hanged up and looked back at Ozpin who simply nodded at him. "We'll have to use it one day you know?" Ironwood had hoped Ozpin could change his mind but he was adamant about his decision and James walked away from the elevator leaving the headquarters. "He's going to do something you know?" Glynda said to her mentor, "Of course he will. Let's just hope whatever he does isn't too brash"

 ** _At Atlas_**

Winter was with her team, consisting of herself and two brothers they arrived back at the base and saw two other assassins, Penny and Ciel. She walked to them curious about their actions. "Oh, good evening Master!" Ciel stood straight and bowed but Penny didn't, she was looking around and was pulled down to bow to her partner. "Good evening. If i may ask, what are you two doing here in front of the entrance? Waiting for the Mentor?"

"No ma'am, Penny was curious about the headquarters and came walking here and I, being her partner had followed her here" Ciel explained, she turned to Penny and the rest looked at her who was still looking around. "It would seem that she's..absent-minded," One of Winter's squadmates said, Winter, sighed and took her leave, "Well good luck you two" Winter waved and her squad followed, Penny stopped looking around and looked at Ciel. "What happened?" Ciel facepalmed and Penny tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, it looks like Penny is fitting in well around here," One of Winter's teammates said aloud, his brother, the other teammate glanced and continued to look forward. Winter stopped and turned to them, "You two, I want you both to head to the Mentor's office, Wait for orders and once i come back, fill me in on everything to the very detail" They both nodded and she walked off. "Hey, what's with her. She seems a bit more tense than usual, Arian" one of them said to the other. "Yeah, we should ask when she gets back, we gotta head to the office," The one named Arian told his brother Sterling. "Alright but I'll be the first to ask, got it?"

"Sure" He replied. They both walked together to the office with Sterling continuing to talk about their commander.

 ** _Elsewhere At The Base_**

"Those two, I wonder who'll reach the rank of Master first. Sterling is strong and resilient with some strife while Arian is fast and determined with some strife"

"Are you serious?"

"Come on, Tina, speculating on which one of our sons will reach Master isn't bad"

"But you chose similar words for- oh" Tina laughed and David scratched his head. They looked at each other and bumped into two people, "Oh sorry about that!" Tina apologized then realized it was their sons, Sterling and Arian, the twin brothers who often got mixed up during their first time in the brotherhood. "Sorry about that, Mom, Sterling wouldn't stop talking"

"Why did you have to blame me?" Sterling pouted as Arian grinned, "I don't know. I guess it's just my big brotherly instincts kicking in" David and Tina sighed as the bickering continued, "Both of you, do you guys know where that captain of yours is?" their father asked and the two brothers shrugged at what Tina thought to be the same time. The two parents sighed as now they were going to have to deal with a long wait yet again, "I swear that woman can evade people more than Qrow ever could" Tina walked off and David turned to see her and waved the boys goodbye before following her. "Why do you think they want her?" Arian asked his brother, Sterling, "I don't know maybe they want to know..

"How did the mission go?" The question hit Winter like a truck as she blinked, seeing her younger sister Weiss drinking her tea. She had been walking out through the window of the base and was traveling around Atlas only to find Weiss drinking tea with some bodyguards. She hoped to hide from her but Weiss noticed her before she could even move, 'She was always more observant than me' Winter thought to herself. "Winter?" Weiss asked her and Winter made a slight jump from being shocked. "It was fine. My team and I were able to find out about the distress beacon, nothing too exciting, it turned out we were a month too late" Winter stared at her and put down her tea, she got up ready to leave. "Winter, next time can I come with you?"

"Why?" Winter almost had started to sweat, she had hoped that her role as an assassin would be kept secret and now was definitely not the best place to talk about it. "As a soldier for Atlas"

'Oh thank the gods' "No. Never. It's too dangerous, I don't want my sister who doesn't even know one thing about a soldier's life to join" Winter quickly walked away and Weiss slouched, 'Did i say something wrong?' the young Schnee thought to herself.

 ** _The Schnee Manor_**

"No! I don't care what Ironwood says! If I say that we need more soldiers on the borders, I get more soldiers! You can tell Ironwood my order still stands!" The CEO hanged up immediately, "well that was dramatic" Watts chuckled and continued to read a book in his hands. "Of course it's dramatic, it's not like all the Assassin's are dead at the moment. They've been causing more trouble lately, especially my daughter"

"We could always kill her" Watts concluded, "No, her disappearance will be noted by Ironwood and he will use that against us" Hazel responded. Jacques sat back on his desk and clenched his desk with uncertainty. "Aside from that, the borders are still left protected but with little soldiers and with that I have more losses of my dust from those filthy faunus!"

"Don't you worry, Mr. Schnee, I'll forward your complaint to our associate in Mistral, I'm sure she'll do what's right for all parties involved" Watts closed the book and placed it back in the shelf behind him.

"Good and another thing- *ring*

Jacques's scroll rang and he picked it up to answer Ironwood's call "Hello?" There was nothing and he hung up. Ironwood on the other hand never spoke at all and looked outside of his plane seeing the pure blue ocean. He then called another man, a man whose name was only known as 'Nero' it rang and Nero picked up. "How is the project?"

"Quite good at the moment. I'm probably at 40% completion after 10 years but the Piece Of Eden that the Templars have may boost the project's completion by 400%"

"I see.. hm. Alright then..I'll do my best to send Winter and her squad to steal it. We'll have to get it if we're to convince Ozpin of our plan"

"What if he refuses even then?"

"Then we will just have to do plan B"

The call ended and Ironwood put away his scroll looking at the skyline thinking to himself, 'I hope we don't have to use it'

 **A/N: Yo folks, sorry for not updating recently, don't have a computer of my own as I'm using the library for such things. As you can see this is a long chapter compared to the rest and it contains OC. This is to flesh out the world as the branches need more members for it. Anyways I'm hoping to update sooner so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I would like to say special thanks to my friend on Wattpad, He was the one who came up with the Silver Family(Sterling, Arian, David, Tina). We talk a lot and he helps me with my writing when it comes up and so special thanks to that guy. I'll see you guys later as I'll be working on Future Chapter Outlines.**


End file.
